Un Ultimo Adios
by Dalet
Summary: Después de lo que paso esa noche, aun me pregunto si en realidad "la comadreja" es padre de tu hijo- dijo escupiendo todo el veneno que le fue posible.


**CAP I: "SOLO UN SUEÑO"  
**

_Subíamos las escaleras dirigiéndonos hacia la habitación de un hotel de paso, al cual no sé ni cómo ni cuándo había llegado hasta ahí con el.  
Entramos a la habitación a tropezones, arrastrados por la pasión y el deseo que esa noche nos envolvía.  
El me aventó contra la paren y comenzó a besar frenéticamente mi cuello  
-Tú siempre queriendo tomar el control de las cosas- le dije entre jadeos  
-y tu siempre tan odiosa, impidiendo que los demás hagan su deber- me dijo mientras tiraba de mi cabello haciendo que echara mi cabeza hacia atrás para poder morderme el cuello.  
Deje escapar un grito de dolor –no te quejes Ganger por que se que te gusta-  
Sus labios abandonaron mi cuello para dirigirse a los míos.  
Su lengua entro sin permiso a mi boca haciendo lentos movimientos, deslizo sus manos hasta mis muslos para alzarme haciendo que mis piernas enrollaran su cadera  
me llevo hasta la cama una vez que me deposito allí se coloco encima de mí, besando y mordiendo cada parte de mi cuerpo , me despojo del vestido que llevaba puesto, dejando a la vista mi ropa interior, con lujuria comenzó a besar mis senos por encima del sostén, yo no podía mas, sentía que de un momento a otro podía explotar de placer, enderece mi cuerpo para poder quitarle la camisa, una vez que logre quitársela comencé a desabrochar su pantalón, cuando ambos estábamos en nuestras ropas intimas el quito las únicas prendas que me cubrían el cuerpo, para después el quitarse los bóxers, no hubo lugar en mi cuerpo donde el no hubiera besado o mordido. Abrió bruscamente mis piernas colocándose en medio de ellas  
se acerco a mi oreja y susurro con voz ronca – Ahora me perteneces- acto seguido me beso y salvajemente entro en mi …  
_

Desperté muy agitada con la respiración entre cortada, me cubrí los ojos con ambas manos tratando de olvidar lo que había soñado, seque el sudor que resbalaba por mi frente, _"solo fue un sueño"_ pensé, me senté y comencé a quitarme las sabanas que se habían enredado en mis piernas, una de mis manos se poso en mi frente - esto no puede seguir así - me dije mientras daba un largo y cansado suspiro, me levante dirigiéndome hacia la pequeña terraza que tenia en la habitación, al llegar ahí me recargue en el barandal cerrando los ojos sintiendo como el frió viento acariciaba delicadamente mi rostro y despeinaba suavemente mis cabellos dejando que esa dulce sensación me envolviera, pero no paso mucho tiempo antes de que volviera a la realidad, una realidad que sentía que ya no era la mía, di otro suspiro , siempre he tenido la costumbre de cuando por alguna razón despertaba no lograba conciliar el sueño venia hasta aquí, a tratar de relajarme solo que había un pequeño detalle, antes veía la manera tan rara que tenia Ron de dormir, la forma en que movía los brazos como si intentara espantar a una molesta mosca o también las extrañas palabras que pronunciaba en sueños que en mas de una vez intente descifrar, una triste sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, pero solo era un viejo recuerdo, el ya no estaba mas conmigo , teníamos mas de un año de habernos separado , durante mucho tiempo pelamos nunca nos poníamos de acuerdo en nada, solo cuando dormíamos era al único momento en donde estábamos en paz, tiempo después decidimos separarnos y nos dimos cuenta de que era mejor así , a muchos les suena un poco raro cada vez que les digo que el y yo nos llevamos mejor ahora separados que cuándo teníamos nuestra vida juntos, amase mis cabellos con una mano y tome asiento en una silla de mimbre que estaba junto a mi, estaba apunto de cerrar los ojos cuándo algo en el suelo llamo mi atención me incline un poco para recogerlo, era una elegante y fina invitación , **"Scorpius H. Malfoy"** -_Malfoy_- susurre sentí un ligero temblor recorrer por mi cuerpo, años después de la ultima batalla con Voldemort Draco Malfoy trato de sacar su apellido y honor del fango donde lo habían metido, con el paso del tiempo se había ganado la confianza de algunos y la hipocresía de otros, como siempre el apellido Malfoy era sinónimo de riquezas lujo y poder, quienes también se codeaban con la gente rica e importante del mundo mágico y no perdían oportunidad para hacer eventos sociales muy importantes y sumamente elegantes como esta ocasión que festejaban el cumple años numero 17 de su hijo, quienes por supuesto habían invitado a figuras muy importantes del mundo mágico tales como los Potter que a pesar de haber sido enemigos durante la adolescencia no podía dejar a Harry ni a su familia fuera de la lista siendo el tan importante , los Weasley quienes ocupaban altos puestos dentro del ministerio, el profesor de Herbologia de su hijo Longbottom, Luna Lovegood con su esposo Rolf Scamander y claro no podían faltar sus hijos quienes eran compañeros de curso del festejado, Lorcan y Lysander, Kingsley Shaklebolt también el ministro de magia fue invitado a la fiesta, los profesores de Hogwarts entre otras personas que resaltaban en el mundo mágico , me recline en el asiento, exactamente hacia 4 meses de la fiesta " l_a última vez que vi a Draco Malfoy"_ me dije.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Me encontraba en la fiesta mas sorprendente del año, la fiesta de Scopius Malfoy.  
Ahí adentro estaban varias caras conocidas cuando llegue salude a algunas cuantas y nos dirigimos rápidamente a la mesa que nos habían asignado en ella se encontraba Ron quien estaba desplomando en su asiento jugueteando con su tenedor mientras platicaba con Harry los chicos al ver a su padre fueron rápidamente a saludarle y el enseguida cambio su pose a una mas alegre como si su día por fin hubiera estado completo y también saludaron a su tío Harry , Luna con su esposo y sus gemelos quienes estaban sentados en otra mesa , Neville, y Ángela ¿pero que hacia Ángela sola? Pensé._

-voy a saludar a mis amigos – me dijo Rose y vi como se encaminaba a una mesa llena de estudiantes

- ¿Que le vas a regalar a alguien que lo tiene todo?- pregunto una familiar vocecilla a mis espaldas

-Ginny – grite al darme la vuelta abrazándonos como si tuviéramos años sin vernos

-Ven siéntate junto a mi- indico mi pelirroja amiga jalando una silla vacía que estaba junto de ella  
Antes de sentarme salude a todos los demás que estaban en la mesa, por fin me sente y no pude contener mi curiosidad y preguntarle a Ángela quien estaba junto de mi por George -George no vino?  
La morena se inclino un poco hacia mi:  
-No, dijo que prefería besar a un Elfo que venir – me dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco –hombres y su estupido orgullo - finalizo, ante su comentario hice el mayor esfuerzo para no reir a carcajadas.  
Rato después de haber llegado, una banda famosa entre los adolescentes se puso a tocar y todos comenzaron a bailar hasta Hugo que me sorprendió que encontrara pareja tan rápido -en eso no se parece nada a Ron- pensé y seguido de esto un escalo frió me recorrió el cuerpo

-en donde esta el festejado?- le pregunte a Ginny mientras los buscaba con la cabeza entre la multitud

-Es ese, el que baila con tu hija- me indico con un movimiento de cabeza ocultando una risita  
Ahí estaba bailando casi en el centro de la pista que apenas si se podía distinguir debido a la gente, ya no era el mismo niñito desde la ultima vez que lo vi , era un joven alto , guapo debería decir bastante guapo muy parecido a ellos dos cabello rubio y ojos grises , había sacado de Astoria su elegancia y definitivamente muy parecido a Draco, tenia el mismo aire de arrogancia y también se parecían mucho en el físico , no me costaba creer que tal vez mi Rose se sintiera atraída por el

-mama – llamo Hugo a quien le vi por primera vez desde que se había ido a bailar yo estaba pero iba tomado de la mano por una jovencita mas o menos de su misma edad

-te presento a Hayley Rumsfeld – me dijo tratando de simular su emoción  
Había de admitir que era muy bonita – es un placer Hayley- le dije extendiéndole la mano. –Igualmente señora- me contesto de la manera más amable – que niña mas encantadora – pensé  
Una canción comenzó a sonar, era algo movida, enseguida todos los jóvenes tomaron sus respectivas parejas.  
Mi hijo y su amiga se fueron enseguida a la pista de baile, también vi a Rose, quien seguia bailando con el festejado. Ellos dos bailaban juntos, mejor dicho demasiado juntos, desde que habían comenzado a bailar estaban así no se habían despegado ni un minuto.  
Levante mi ceja -entre esos 2 hay algo- me dije mientras dirigía el baso hacia mi boca y dejaba de verlos.  
Cuando alcé la vista lo vi.

**CAP II: "REENCUNENTRO CON EL PASADO"**

_Nuestros ojos chocaron el estaba ahí, del otro lado de la pista sentado con una copa en su mano, su mirada fría como siempre, en ese momento sentí como si no hubiera nada de ruido y tan solo escuchaba los latidos de mi corazón, mi cuerpo por una extraña razón me pedía a gritos irme de ahí.Gire mi cabeza y apreté los ojos con fuerza._

-Estas bien- Ginny puso su brazo sobre mi hombro

-Si… es solo que la bebida me mareo un poco- me excuse -si que soy pésima ni siquiera he tomado-pense, deje el vaso en la mesa y me levante - voy a tomar aire.

-Segura que te sientes bien, no quieres que te acompañe- mi amiga ya estaba de pie junto a mi

Ginny de verdad estoy bien, mejor quédate por si mis hijos preguntan por mi, no tardo- con eso me fui.

Salí a los jardines, tome una gran bocanada de aire y me aleje de ahí, comencé a caminar , por un momento quería estar lejos de todos, despejar mi mente – ¿por que te atreviste a venir sabiendo que el iba a estar aquí?- la vocecilla de mi cabeza me atormentaba con este tipo de preguntas –¿creíste que ya lo habías superado?- no, no, claro que no pero tenia que aprender a vivir con ello el resto de mi vida- pensaba tratando de darme respuestas, mas bien tratando de convencerme.  
Cuando por fin me detuve, no me había dado cuenta de lo lejos que estaba de la mansión, poco me importo y me senté en una elegante y solitaria banca que estaba enfrente de mi. Tome aire y las imágenes de sus ojos viéndome regresaron a mi , me tape los ojos para evitar recordar todo aquello -Ya, déjame en paz- grite al viento, fue entonces cuando sentí una voz a mis espaldas.

-Vaya Granger no sabia que hablaras sola-

Esto era lo único que me faltaba, me gire y levante bruscamente quedando frente a frente con el, con el dueño de esos ojos grises que día y noche me habían atormentado.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunte, y creo que esa fue la frase mas estupida que haya articulado en toda la noche, gracias al nerviosismo que trataba de ocultar.

El embozo una media sonrisa mientras daba pasos para acercarse mas a mi.

-si mal no recuerdo, me parece que vivo aquí- me contesto, con sarcasmo  
-me refería a ¿Por qué no estas en la fiesta?- corregí, me sentía molesta, me irritaba el hecho de estar en un lugar a solas con Malfoy .

-solo vine a tomar aire, me sentía sofocado ahí dentro- contesto mientras seguía caminando.  
El lucia muy bien, más que bien, estaba vestido todo de negro y su cabellera rubia estaba mas larga, a pesar de la edad seguía pareciendo un joven tanto en su físico como en la forma de ser.

-veo que has cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que nos vimos- me dijo, mirándome de pies a cabeza – el rojo te queda bien- completo el, quien no dejaba de mirarme, se acerco aun mas y comenzó a rodearme cual león acechando a su presa a su presa o mejor dicho serpiente.

- Malfoy no estoy para jueguitos ¿viniste a molestarme?- le dije sin exaltarme tanto tratando de mantener la calma

- la pregunta a tu respuesta es si y no – contesto quedando frente de mi embozo una sonrisa y no necesite preguntarle a que se refería ya que al ver mi cara continuo diciendo.

- como te vi salir casi corriendo del salón decidí venir a ver si todo estaba bien, pero luego me dije divirtámonos un poco como en los viejos tiempos- cuando el termino de decir esto otra vez estaba detrás de mi, me gire quedando frente a el de tal modo que nuestras caras estaban muy cerca.

- Mira Malfoy en primer lugar, yo no soy juguete para que te entretengas y en segundo jamás créeme que jamás volvería a tener algo contigo – dije estallando en cólera – tan solo el estar cerca de ti me da asco – finalizó alejándome de el y mirándolo como si fuera la cosa mas horrible del mundo.  
El comenzó a reírse acercándose a mi otra vez – Granger eso dices tu, pero tu cuerpo habla por si solo cada vez que te toco- Draco se quedo tan cerca de mi que estaba casi segura de que podía escuchar mi agitada reparación –además…- decía mientras subía hacia mi oreja –si tu no sintieras nada por mi no te molestaría que yo estuviera cerca de ti – me susurro.

Otra vez tenia su aliento cerca de mi-esto no me puede estar pasando- Me dije, alejándome de el y riendo sarcásticamente.

-¿quien dice que yo siento algo por ti? , si no quiero que te me acerques es por que me molesta estar cerca de ti – en ese momento la poca paciencia que me prometí tener se había desaparecido – y no tengo por que escucharte- el me agarro del brazo examino mi cara y me dedico una sonrisa burlona.

–quien no te conociera lo suficiente no sabría lo que eres capaz de hacer con una resiente pelea con tu marido y unas copas de mas- se burlo y pude notar como mi cara de indignación se reflejó en sus ojos.

– no voy a permitir que te sigas burlando- le aclare zafado mi brazo, me limite a mirarlo y estaba dispuesta a salir de ese lugar cuando las palabras del rubio detuvieron mi andar.

-después de lo que paso esa noche, aun me pregunto si en realidad "la comadreja" es padre de tu hijo- dijo escupiendo todo el veneno que le fue posible.

Me gire sobre mis pies fui casi corriendo hacia el, le abofetee tan fuerte que logre girarle la cara  
- no te vuelvas a meter con mi familia, no tienes derecho para hablar de ello- Draco se agarro en donde mi mano le había golpeado me miro con odio, yo retrocedí ante el miedo pero los pasos de el eran mas rápidos que los míos, seguí caminado de espaldas decidí correr pero ya era demasiado tarde, el era mas rápido, me alcanzo y empujo contra un árbol coloco una mano alrededor de mi cuello ejerciendo presión a tal manera de lastimarme, trate de huir pero era en vano ya que el con la mano libre que le quedaba agarro con fuerza mis muñecas aprisionándome con su cuerpo.

-Nunca me vuelvas a golpear- me dijo apretando los dientes, dejo de presionar mi cuello pero aun así lo tenia en su mano  
Gire mi cara hacia un lado evitando el contacto visual - ¿me entendiste?- pregunto azotándome contra el árbol otra vez, provocando que gruesas lagrimas abrieran paso por mi rostro.

-Y tu nunca vuelvas a meterte con mi familia, menos con alguno de mis hijos- le aclare.

- Veo que por fin sacas las garras- burlo .

-¿ por que, no me dejas vivir tranquila de una vez? – Pregunte exasperada – toda tu vida te la has pasado molestándome y  
haciéndome sentir mal, soy un ser humano, no un animal y créeme que yo no nunca pedí ser una bruja hija de muggles – intente empujarlo mientras le hablaba, pero el tenia la ventaja estando sobre de mi –y si de algo te sirve Malfoy, quiero que sepas que lo lograste, me humillaste de la peor manera que se puede humillar a una mujer, te aprovechaste de mi para después burlarte y embarrarme en la cara que me había acostado contigo, Felicidades, lograste tu cometido- diciéndole todo esto mas lagrimas me brotaron, por la cara que el había puesto sentí que también le había dolido la confesión tanto como a mi.

-Granger yo jamás te emborrache, ni siquiera te insinúes que tomaras, cuando yo llegue tu ya estabas tomando, además te recuerdo que yo también estaba tan ebrio como tu-

-Basta suéltame-pedí intentando nuevamente salir de la prisión en la que me encontraba, logrando que el me agarrara con mas fuerza

-¿Recuerdas cuando los capturaron los mortifagos y los llevaron presos a la mansión a ti , a Potter y a la comadreja?-  
Yo solo me limite a mirarlo.  
-y nunca te has preguntado ¿por que no te entregue? ¿Por qué no dije que tú eras la impura amiga de Potter? – siguió diciendo

-No se, nunca me lo pregunte, pero te hubieras ahorrado las molestia y hubieras dejado que me mataran – reproche

-Granger , tu siempre tan ingenua, pero te voy a contar- los cambios de humor de aquel hombre eran muy drásticos ahora me hablaba con infinita paciencia y ya no apretaba mi cuello mas bien lo acariciaba, su mano ya no agarraba mis muñecas simplemente estaba posada en mi cintura, Draco acerco su rostro al mió, lo suficiente para poder sentir su respiración comenzó a hablar  
-cuando estaban ahí amarrados y mi padre me pregunto si el era Potter y tu eras su amiga, fue como si por primera vez hubiera reaccionado, de repente no me pude imaginar la vida sin la sangre sucia a la que le había hecho la vida imposible durante tantos años, a la que mas había detestado, en ese momento me pregunte ¿Qué seria de mi después de que murieras? – hizo una pausa examinando mi cara para después proseguir- tal vez no lo hice por que estaba demasiado joven para dejar morir a alguien por así decirlo, también hay que agregar que tenia miedo, pero por alguna extraña razón no quería que murieras, ese fue el motivo por la cual me vi en la necesidad de mentir- el se acerco susurro en mi oído- no tuve el valor de delatarte, algo dentro de mi quería que te mantuvieras con vida- dejo de hablar darle un corto beso a mi cuello cuando regresamos a Hogwarts para terminar los pocos días de clases que nos quedaban, intente redimirme, también alejarme de ustedes, no quería seguir molestando a nadie, mí familia había caído demasiado bajo y no tenia el valor ni la cara para seguí molestando a los que ayudaron a derrotar a Voldemort, por que en todo caso el humillado iba a ser yo… pero no podía evitarte, no sabia que era lo que pasaba conmigo, por que motivo no podía estar tan alejado de ti , para mi se volvió una necesidad sentirte cerca, verte a cada momento…- dejo de hablar para mirarme a los ojos, de pronto sentí sus dos manos en mi cintura –y la única explicación "lógica" que pude haber encontrado fue que tu y yo siempre estuvimos cerca Hemione… - me estremecí al escuchar mi nombre saliendo de su boca por primera vez –al principio te buscaba para molestarte, pero luego ya no era solo por humillarte, lo hacia por que te quería ver, mis ganas de verte eran mas fuertes cada día. Yo no me quería dar cuenta de eso, me engañaba a mi mismo, poniéndome pretextos como "es una Sangre Sucia, si tengo tantas ganas de velar es solo para búrlame de ella". Pero eso era una completa mentira, desde hacia mucho tiempo que yo ya no disfrutaba hacerte sufrir- finalizo, dejandome completamente helda ante lo que el acababa de confesar.

-yo…- intente decir, pero sus labios se posaron sobre los míos, me besaba con desesperación, lo empuje con todas mis fuerzas terminando el beso

-Malfoy, esto no esta bien, tu familia esta allí dentro y la mía también- señale la mansión

-si, pero tu estas aquí y eso es lo que importa ahora – se acerco otra vez, tomándome por la cintura, rozándome el cuello con la punta de su nariz –no sabes cuento he esperado por este momento- subió rostro para posar sus labios sobre los míos, al principio fue un beso lento, pero después se volvió todo lo contrario, el beso era salvaje estaba lleno de pasión y deseo contenido por parte de los dos. Una mano la deslizo hacia el escote del vestido de mi espalda (que era bastante pronunciado) el alzo mi pierna para colocarla a la altura de su cintura y aunque el vestido era largo eso no le impidió meter su otra mano debajo de este haciendo un lento pero excitante recorrido hacia uno de mis muslos llegando hasta mi parte intima y no pude evitar soltar un leve gemido.  
El me mordió el labio inferior para después abandonar mi boca y dirigirse hacia mi cuello dándole besos y mordiscos, su camino de besos siguió hasta el escote.  
Yo me sentía desfallecer, no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, una parte de mi quería detenerlo, pero la otra parte no quería, quería quedarse ahí y seguir disfrutando del placer que hasta ese momento el me estaba ofreciendo.  
Draco me dirigió lentamente hacia una banca que estaba junto de nosotros, recostándome lentamente, para después el ponerse sobre de mí.  
Mis manos se dirigieron hacia los botones de su camisa empezándolos a desabotonar (más bien a arrancar), pude notar como una leve sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.  
Yo estaba disfrutando de cada caricia, del roce de nuestros cuerpos, del dulce sabor de su boca.  
El comenzaba a bajar el zipper de mi vestido, fue entonces como si mi cerebro hubiera hecho"clic" y todos mis sentidos se hubieran conectado otra vez, haciendo que me diera cuenta de que era lo que estaba haciendo y con quien.

-No , no …- le dije todavía con mis labios sobre los suyos y suavemente trataba de alejarlo de mi a lo que él hizo caso omiso  
-Malfoy detente- le había empujado, ambos nos miramos a los ojos y podía jurar que tanto él como yo se sentía como un verdadero idiota.

**CAP III: "LA DESPEDIDA"  
**

_Draco dejo de estar sobre mí para luego sentarse y yo hice lo mismo, tanto él como yo nos acomodábamos las ropas pero sin dirigimos ni una sola palabra ni siquiera la mirada.  
Una música lenta comenzó a sonar, era bastante familiar para mí, esa canción había sido una de mis favoritas cuando era joven, pronto recordé la letra que acompañaba la música e inconscientemente comencé a cantarla en mi mente  
_  
_**"You swear you recall nothing at all  
That could make you come back down  
You made up your mind to leave it all behind  
Now you're forced to fight it out "  
**_

_Cuando termine con mis ropas me puse de pie con intención de ir adentro a buscar a mis hijos e irnos lo más rápido posible de ese lugar.  
Empecé a caminar hasta que la mano cálida de Draco me tomo suavemente de la muñeca obligándome a quedar frente a él (otra vez)  
Sabía que las lágrimas ya se alojaban en mis ojos y que de un momento a otro podía derramarlas._

-¿Qué demonios quieres?-vocifere–has tomado todo de mi, ya no tengo más que darte, así que dime rápido que quieres y déjame ir – hice un gran esfuerzo para no derramar ni una sola lagrima, el ya se había llevado mi vida entera desde hacía muchos años ¿Por qué no decía lo que quería y acabábamos con esto de una vez por todas?

-solo quiero que bailes conmigo- pidio, no de una manera brusca o autoritaria si no todo lo conntrario habia sido una peticion ¿amable?.

Hice un leve movimiento con mi cabeza indicándole que aceptaba bailar con el.  
Draco me tomo por la cintura, coloque mis manos a la altura de sus hombros apoyando mi cabeza en uno de ellos, aun seguí algo abstraída por lo que hace unos momentos había ocurrido así que evite el contacto visual con él y enfoque mi vista hacia el horizonte. Nos mecíamos en círculo, deslizando nuestros pies al lento compas de la música.

_**"you fall away from your past  
but it's following you  
You fall away from your past  
but it's following you  
You fall away  
You fall away "  
**__  
__[cancion:fall away, del grupo The Fray]___

Había aguantado mucho antes de ponerme a llorar fue entonces cuando una ola de sentimientos raros y confusos me invadieron.  
Trate de no delatar mi llanto para que Draco no se diera cuenta

-¿Le amas?- me pregunto sereno al fin rompiendo el silencio  
-¿a quién?-  
-A Weasley ¿todavía le amas?-  
Esa sí que era una pregunta difícil ¿todavía amaba a Ron? claro que sabía perfectamente cuál era su respuesta, creo que desde siempre la supe, desde que me separe de él. Pero tenía miedo a contestarme, miedo a pensar que tal vez yo estaba equivocada, que no estaba haciendo lo correcto.

-A él siempre le he amado, desde que éramos chicos, cuando me case con y hasta el día de hoy- note como todo su cuerpo se tenso y su respiración se hacía entre cortada como si estuviera furioso –pero hasta hace poco me di cuenta que el amor que sentía por Ron no era suficiente para echar a andar un matrimonio, lo que yo sentía por el siempre fue lo mismo que sentí como cuando estábamos chicos. Siempre fue, es y será un amor de amigos, solo eso.

-Siempre pensé que estabas enamorada de él, los dos ponían cara de babotas cuando se veían-

-Yo también pensaba lo mismo, pero al parecer confundí los sentimientos- al sentir como Darco me apretaba mas contra si, imagine que el también había notado la tristeza en mi voz.

-Sobre lo otro todavía no me has dicho nada- agrego Draco mirándome por primera vez desde que habíamos comenzado a bailar a los ojos

-¿Qué cosa?-no sabía sobre que era a lo que se refería, el espero un momento, respiro hondo y me dijo  
-¿tu hijo es su hijo?- otra vez aquella pregunta, esta vez no me había molestado tanto, pues ahora no había preguntado eso en son de burla, sentí como si en realidad quisiera saber eso, como si en realidad le importara.

-Sí, Hugo es hijo de Ron- respondí- cuanto tu y yo…bueno tu sabes, cuando paso eso entre nosotros dos, yo ya estaba embarazada de el – me di cuenta que su corazón latía tan rompió como el mío ¿era la respuesta que él esperaba? ¿Acaso el querría escuchar otra cosa? Me pregunte en ese momento.  
Draco rompió el contacto visual que tenia conmigo, quise cambiar de tema

-Y tú ¿le amas?

-¿A Ron?-pregunto divertido, rodé los ojos y corregí la pregunta

-¿Tú amas a tu esposa?

-Astoria es la madre de mi único hijo, pero fuera de eso también es mi mejor amiga, mi compañera, está conmigo cuando más la necesito, me ayuda sin importar como- lo que él me decía era bastante sincero, pero todavía no contestaba a mi pregunta ¿la amaba?, decidí no seguir insistiendo conformarme con lo que me había dicho.

-Mi hijo a estado toda la velada con tu hija- dijo Draco y pude jurar que el intentaba cambiar de tema

-si eso es lo que vi-era cierto, Rose había estado casi la mayor parte del tiempo bailando con Scorpius

-ese par se lleva bastante bien…bueno y cabria la posibilidad de que entre ellos dos halla más que una simple amistad- cuando Draco termino de decir eso lentamente me separe de el mirándolo con extrañeza ¿acaso había escuchado bien?

-¿Que quieres decir? , ¿Acaso tu sabes algo que yo no?- pregunte

-No, yo no sé nada, pero es obvio que entre ellos hay algo más, se gustan y es posible que se hallen en una relación- Draco se escuchaba tan seguro, era difícil no creerle, además el podía tener razón, tal vez existiera la posibilidad de que ambos se sintieran atraídos uno por el otro y posiblemente que tuvieran una relación

-Y creo que por el bien de nuestros hijos es mejor que no volvamos a tener este tipo de encuentros, aunque no hayan sido planeados, es mejor que sigamos distanciados, como lo hemos hecho siempre-

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo con eso y si algún día volvemos a encontrarnos (cosa que no creo que pase en mucho tiempo) trataremos de no cometer más "errores"- le dije dando por finalizado nuestro acuerdo, dejando así bien en claro que entre él y yo después de esa noche nunca volvería a pasar nada.

Después del acuerdo me pareció que ya no teníamos nada mas de que hablar, me di la vuelta para regresar a la mansión e irme.

-Granger- me llamó, al girarme me tope con sus labios y ya no me besaba como lo había hecho minutos antes, era totalmente diferente, como si se estuviera despidiendo de mi, el beso era suave, dulce, tierno y por primera vez no quería irme de ese lugar , quería permanecer allí con él, en sus brazos, quería que el tiempo no fuera tiempo, que solo existiéramos él y yo sin tener que escondernos, sin tener que preocuparnos, por primera vez me sentí necesitada de sus caricias de sus labios.  
Pero yo tenía que volver, no podía quedarme allí, no con él, así que con mucho esfuerzo me separe de él y note como a Draco también le costó trabajo separarse de mi, sin embargo no me soltaba, comenzó a acariciar mi mejilla con el dorso de su mano, el permaneció así por unos segundos hasta que por fin me soltó, alejándose de mi dando algunos pasos hacia atrás, dio un profundo suspiro para luego decir:

-"Adiós Hermione" –

Me dedico una última mirada y se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose a una dirección opuesta a la que yo me dirigía.

Después de ese día no le he vuelto a ver, pues trato de cumplir con nuestro acuerdo de mantenernos distantes por el bienestar de nuestros hijos y por supuesto el de nosotros mismos.  
Y estaba bien consiente al igual que Draco que ese "adiós" se convertiría en nuestro ultimo adiós.

FIN


End file.
